DESCRIPTION: This SBIR Phase I application is concerned with the development and commercialization of a novel dual disinfectant generator that will eliminate biofilms in Dental unit water lines (DUWL) and maintain the required quality of water used for mouth irrigation. This technology development is needed to prevent biofilm formation inside the thin plastic tubes in DUWLs that produce up to 100,000 colony-forming units per milliliter (CFU/mL) when untreated. ADA specifications allow 200 CFU/mL in DUWL water. Lynntech, Inc., proposes to design, construct, and test an electronic system to control the concentrations of electrochemically-generated dual disinfectant in the DUWL reservoir for both biofilm elimination (intermittent use) and oral irrigation in association with a renowned College of Dentistry under a subcontractual arrangement. The biocide chosen solves this problem very effectively, as shown in recent studies conducted by a Dental school, and Lynntech, Inc. has already designed and performed long term testing on a small electrochemical generator to produce the required concentrations of disinfectant. The main task involves designing and testing the control system and packaging and providing it to the Dental school for evaluation using their Dental waterline simulator. In Phase II, Lynntech, Inc. will integrate the biocide generator and electronic control system into a first generation DUWL treatment system, perform extended testing in collaboration with the Dental school, and showcase the technology to potential Phase III strategic partners.